


Harry Potter and the Slytherin-Coloured Lamborghini

by geoviki



Series: A Thousand Beautiful Things Universe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2005-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geoviki/pseuds/geoviki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes good on a promise. Short and sweet postscript to A Thousand Beautiful Things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Slytherin-Coloured Lamborghini

"Are your eyes still closed? Keep them closed, Draco. Until I tell you when."

"Or until I do a face-plant on the pavement," Draco grumbled, barely audibly.

But Harry's good mood would not be shaken off with a few half-hearted complaints. "I won't let you fall." He was about to chide Draco for his lack of trust, when an uneven stone caught his own heel, and he steadied himself on Draco's arm. Astonishingly, Draco kept silent – he must be truly intrigued by the promised surprise.

"Three more steps...two... okay, you can look."

Draco's eyes flew open, followed quickly by his mouth, a look of astonishment that suited the situation perfectly, Harry thought.

"Oh my god, Harry, you really bought it. I didn't think you'd actually— It's... so... silver! A silver Lamborghini!"

Harry laughed. "Well, you requested Slytherin colours, if I recall. The interior is green."

Draco whirled to face him and threw his arms around Harry with uncharacteristic exuberance. "I love it!"

"And it's all yours." He pulled out a set of keys and dangled them in front of Draco's excited face. Draco snatched them away, then looked at what he'd grabbed with a quizzical look.

"Keys." That didn't erase any of Draco's confusion so he added, "To unlock the door. Oh, and to start the engine."

Draco took the keys and marched over to the metallic silver car parked enticingly at the kerb in front of Draco's flat. Extending one key in front of himself, he pointed it at the door and intoned, " _Alohomora_."

Harry struggled not to laugh at him. "Well, that works, too." Draco had already swung the door open and was sliding into the leather seat, practically purring with happiness.

"C'mon, get in, Harry."

Harry slipped into the passenger seat beside Draco, who was pointing his key, wand-like, at the windscreen. Harry closed the door, taking pleasure in the sound of the well-engineered fit.

"What's the spell to make it go?" Draco asked, excitement making his voice sound unusually young.

Harry took the key from Draco's hand, and inserted it into the steering column. "No spell. Put it in this slot, then turn it. The other direction. Yeah."

The engine caught, but Draco didn't release the starter, which began to grind alarmingly.

"Let go!" Harry blurted out, and Draco yanked his hand away as though he had been shocked. They looked at each other in surprise, but the engine settled in to a powerful thrum.

"Is it okay now?" Draco asked quietly, and Harry nodded. "God, it smells wonderful."

"That's how all new cars smell. Uncle Vernon bought one once. The smell lasts a few months before it fades."

"We'll have to buy another one after that, then," Draco said solemnly, and Harry wondered if he was serious. His Gringott's account had taken quite a hit with this purchase – but Draco was worth it. After... everything.

"Now what?" Draco asked.

Harry was hoping the initial euphoria would have lasted a little longer, but there was nothing for it. Still, he hated to admit the obvious.

"Neither one of us knows how to drive yet, so—"

Sometimes Harry forgot how quickly Draco could move, but it only took a second for him to pull out his wand and cast a quick spell. The Lamborghini began to slowly rise into the air.

" _Shit!_ Draco, no! _Finite incantatem_!" The car settled back into its spot. With pounding heart, Harry scanned the neighborhood for witnesses, but fortunately there were none.

Draco was pouting. "What? I was only trying to make the car move. Doing a good job of it, too, until you—"

Patience. "I know. But we're not allowed to drive on Muggle roads until we've had lessons and get permits and all. We'll be arrested for driving without a licence."

"Oh. So we just get to sit in front of the house in it?" His voice was a blend of petulance and disappointment, and Harry tried to think of something to mitigate both.

"Well, at least tonight we do. But listen," he said, smiling his apology. He switched off the engine and flicked on the stereo. The interior resonated with the unnerving sound of rap music – a token of the delivery man's own interest. Harry winced.

"Hold on...." He quickly dialed through a few stations until he settled on a fortuitous classical piece. Draco smiled with approval.

Harry leaned over and took Draco's wand from his hand. "May I?" he asked, and Draco nodded. He didn't often borrow Draco's wand, but this spell was simple.

" _Oblitesco_."

Instantly, the glass windows fogged over, hiding them from prying eyes.

"There's one excellent use we can make of a parked car," Harry began in his best bedroom voice, but Draco apparently needed no extraordinary tempting: he was looking at Harry as a starving man looks at his next meal.

They moved together slowly, softly, unstoppably, capturing each other in a sensual kiss that was heartfelt on both sides. Harry suspected that the heat they were generating would be enough to keep the windows steamy without regenerating his spell.

Pulling Harry close while managing to avoid the gear shift, Draco sighed. "Worth every Knut, Harry," he whispered, and Harry wholeheartedly agreed.


End file.
